harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Devil's Snare
Devil's Snare is a magical plant with the ability to constrict or strangle anything in its surrounding environment or something that happens to touch it. Devil's Snare does not seem to be common, but certain Herbologists have access to it. Description It is composed of a mass of soft, springy tendrils and vines that possess some sense of touch, and resembles the Flitterbloom. This plant uses its creepers and tendrils to ensnare anyone who touches it, binding their arms and legs and eventually choking them. The harder a person struggles against Devil's Snare, the faster and more tightly it binds them. If the victim is able to maintain their presence of mind and relaxes, the Snare will relax its grip on them. Struggling or resistance to Devil's Snare will cause the plant to exert a greater force of constriction. Devil's Snare prefers a dark, damp environment. It will stop its movement in the environment in front of bright light and will recoil away from the heat of fire, so a well-placed fire or light based spell such as the Bluebell Flames, Fire-Making Spell, Wand-Lighting Charm or Lumos Solem Spell will effectively drive it away from its victims. History 1984-1985 In 1984, Merula Snyde was shown a Devil's Snare in a storehouse by fourth year Slytherin students shortly after her arrival. Later in the year, Jacob's sibling was tricked by Merula Snyde into entering the storeroom under the belief they were getting picked slugs for Professor Severus Snape in order to recover lost house points. They were rescued by Rubeus Hagrid. 1985-1986 Fang ended up in the same room as the Devil's Snare. Hagrid told Jacob's sibling to use a Fire-Breathing Potion to safely rescue the dog. 1991-1992 In 1991, Professor Sprout placed a large Devil's Snare as the second defence of the Philosopher's Stone, just below the trapdoor guarded by Fluffy. In 1992, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley were caught in the plant when they attempted to prevent the theft of the Philosopher's Stone. Hermione managed to quickly free herself from the plant's grasp, but Harry and Ron quickly became bound by its tendrils, and started to suffocate. Hermione Granger instantly identified it but initially struggled to remember how to kill the plant from she had learnt in Herbology, but thankfully, she remembered the plant's preference for damp and darkness, so she set the plant alight with the Bluebell Flames, freeing both Harry and Ron from the deadly plant. 1995-1996 In 1995, Broderick Bode, an Unspeakable working for the British Ministry of Magic, was a comatose patient at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, after having been Imperiused into attempting to steal a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries. When Bode began to recover, a Death Eater sent a potted Devil's Snare to the hospital in the disguise of a Christmas gift in order to silence him. Healer Miriam Strout foolishly mistook the plant for a harmless flitterbloom, and it subsequently asphyxiated Bode later that night. 1998 In 1998, during the Battle of Hogwarts, Professor Pomona Sprout and Neville Longbottom placed Devil's Snare around the castle of Hogwarts to attack approaching Death Eaters and Giants, along with the similarly dangerous Venomous Tentacula and Snargaluffs. Behind the scenes *In , Hermione and Harry were able to escape the Devil's Snare by simply remaining calm. When Ron began to panic, Hermione saved him by casting Lumos Solem. The Snare also roared in its appearance when exposed to Hermione's spell. *In the Hedge Maze attacked the Champions during the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Some roots attacked Cedric, it may be related to Devil's Snare. Eventually, it kept strangling Cedric, then Harry freed him from it. *In , Devil's Snare can be seen inside the Room of Requirement growing out of a glass case at the bottom of a column and growing toward the ceiling. *In , the first year Herbology students have a lesson on Devil's Snare. The plant gets out of control and captures Ron, as well as stealing Pomona Sprout's wand, requiring Harry and Hermione to destroy the plant with the Lumos Solem Spell. *In the PS2, Xbox and Gamecube versions of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, the Devil Snare actually heavily resembles e a giant Venomous Tentacula but coloured blue instead of green (and it is defeated the same way, using the Severing Charm and the Fire-Making Spell respectively). **This also applies to its portrayal in the GBA version, but it instead fires seeds continuously from its mouth if within a specific range and can only shoot them diagonally (unless Harry is very close to them then they'll shoot perpendicularly); unlike the Venomous Tentacula, it can be defeated by jinxing the nearby torch platters with Flipendo to make them tumble and burn the Devil's Snare. * In the PS1 version, there is a circular chamber containing the Devil's Snare. Ron and Hermione run to a side and a part of the Devil's Snare forms a wall, blocking them from the rest of the circular chamber. There are several tree-like branches which are green that spring up when Harry gets to close and attempt to squash him. Harry must cast the Knockback Jinx on the correct stalk (indicated in light green) in order to kill that stalk and bring the central stalk up, in which Harry must use a fully charged jinx at it to defeat part of its life. After defeating it each time and then setting the plant alight with the Fire-Making Spell to kill it, the Devil's Snare blocking Ron and Hermione will wither away which allows them all to proceed. * Devil's snare is also another name for datura stramonium. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Teufelsschlinge es:Lazo del Diablo fr:Filet du Diable it:Tranello del Diavolo ru:Дьявольские силки pl:Diabelskie sidła Category:Plants Category:Underground Chambers